Fantastic Gadgets From Doyle Cie
by Alfgard
Summary: Une mystérieuse compagnie fabrique et vends des produits à destination des êtres fantastiques. Que feront les Cullen et les Quileute ? Qui sont les patrons de cette compagnie ? Comment réagiront les Volturi ? A suivre.. En Attente/Stand-By.
1. Chapitre 1 : C'est un Scandale

**C'est un scandale**

_Les derniers rayons de soleil dardaient la rivière et illuminaient les flots ondoyants. En entrant dans la forêt, le calme serein vous prenait et vous aspirait. Tout dans ce lieu invitait au calme. Le tapis de feuilles et l'ombre des arbres assourdissaient les bruits seulement émaillés par de rares craquements ou d'exceptionnels cris d'oiseaux. L'air était frais et vivifiant. En continuant son parcours, il était possible de croiser des biches, lapins et autres gibiers. Quelqu'un de non averti pouvait tomber sur un prédateur mais quel type de prédateurs, animal ou humanoïde ?_

_Plus loin dans la forêt, une grande maison moderne éclairait de ses lumières les alentours. En avançant encore, on pouvait y entendre de forts grognements, des cris de rage. Il suffisait de s'approcher pour découvrir que cette maison était pleine à craquer. On pouvait y voir des êtres minces, à la peau très pâle et magnifiquement beaux, et avec eux se trouvait des amérindiens très baraqués, très musclés et quasiment nus. Un œil non averti aurait pu y voir une dispute, un conflit mais en s'approchant encore un peu il était clair que la colère était similaire et partagée. Quel était l'événement ayant pu occasionner une telle colère ?_

"Il faut faire quelque chose,_ hurla un des gros baraqués amérindiens._

- Oui, Jacob mais quoi ? _Répondit un des êtres blancs de peau._

- Jacob a raison, Edward, _rétorqua une jeune femme a l'air fragile et aux yeux dorés_

- Il faut utiliser votre argent pour faire fermer cette entreprise ! _Proposa la seule indienne présente._

- Ce n'est pas bête, Leah ! _Complimenta un homme pâle dénommé Carlisle._

- C'est même la meilleure idée depuis deux heures que nous palabrons,_ reprit le fameux Jacob._

- Alors, jusqu'où t-ont menées tes recherches Bella ? _demanda Edward_

- Et bien, c'est une jeune entreprise la "_Doyle Cie_" d'à peine six mois, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui en était les créateurs. C'est vrai que si nous pouvions la racheter pour la dissoudre ce serait une bonne idée.

- Donc pas de nom derrière cette boite ? _Demanda Esmée_

- Non, rien, je sais juste qu'elle se trouve à Salem ! _Répondit Bella_

- Comme par hasard, Salem ! _Grogna Rosalie_

- Ouais, c'est bizarre ! _Grogna à son tour Jacob_

- Et puis cela touche plusieurs populations "magiques", hein ! _Intervint Embry_

- Mais connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui a acheté un de ces produits ? _Demanda Jasper._

- J'ai entendu un végétarien solitaire dire qu'il utilisait le Fond de Teint Spécial et que c'était très efficace ! _Dit Alice_

- Quill a envie de s'acheter la combinaison auto-extractible !_ Reprit Embry_

- Lui aussi ? _S'exclama Leah_

- Tout de même, c'est un scandale ce "Fantastic Gadgets" ! _S'exclama Esmée_

_Toutes ces personnes venaient en effet de découvrir qu'un individu mystérieux venait de créer un site internet pour vendre des gadgets magiques pour les créatures magiques. Ce site avait connu un succès flamboyant auprès des geeks, des fanas de vampires, de loup-garous et de steampunk. Comme certaines créatures magiques fréquentaient ces humains un peu spéciaux, elles en avaient eut vent et avaient eut deux réactions différentes, se scandaliser et prévenir leurs homologues ou tout simplement acheter ces gadgets qui promettaient de leur simplifier la vie._

_Ce clan de vampires alliés à un clan de loup venaient de décider de démanteler cette entreprise qui les exposaient aux yeux du monde humain. Surtout qu'il fallait craindre "l'énervement" d'un fameux clan de vampires italiens obsédés par la discrétion et la domination._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Inconsciente

"_Chers Clients,_

_Je m'appelle Gormlaith Doyle, j'ai 25 ans. Je suis issue d'une fratrie de triplés. Mon frère s'appelle Hamish et ma sœur Caoimhe._

_Nous sommes des descendants d'Arthur Conan Doyle. A nous trois, nous réunissons les talents de notre ancêtre mais aussi d'autres talents "cachés"._

_Ainsi, je suis la littéraire et la "Sherlock Holmes" du trio. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas droguée, asociale, et déjantée, quoique..., comme lui, non, non, mon talent est une "forte" capacité d'observation et c'est moi qui "mène les enquêtes". C'est d'ailleurs obsédée du savoir et du monde fantastique virtuel que j'ai été amenée à découvrir la réalité des légendes magiques. Hamish lui est le médecin, c'est un surdoué, il a suivi plusieurs cursus médicaux en même temps. Ainsi est-il chirurgien, gynécologue-obstétricien et psychiatre. Caoimhe est l'inventeur de la famille, la scientifique, c'est elle qui créé nos projets et les mets en application. Elle aussi est une surdouée, elle a même un diplôme d'avocat._

_Nous sommes "spéciaux" à tous les niveaux y compris nos talents secrets dont je vous parlerais une autre fois. Nous ne voulions pas entrer dans des carrières formatées. Nous devons peut être cela à notre ancêtre qui n'entrait pas trop dans des cases non plus. Aussi avons-nous créé notre société, ici à Salem. Un comble, non ?_

_Cela fait six mois, que nous sommes connus principalement par les humains, qui pour la plupart croient que nos objets sont de simples gadgets et qu'ils n'ont aucune efficacité. A part, ceux qui ont osé les acheter._

_Maintenant, en fait depuis un mois, les êtres surnaturels pour lesquels nous avons créés nos objets les achètent. Nous attendons de voir les réactions des plus puissants. Caoimhe a déjà pu constater qu'ils fréquentaient notre site de vente depuis quelques jours. Je vous ai dit que c'était elle qui avait créé, et qui gérait, notre site internet ?_

_Nous ne sommes pas inquiets. En effet, dans nos inventions, il y a aussi des produits pour que les humains soient protégés des exactions des créatures. Nous les utilisons aussi sur nous ces inventions._

_Surtout que si nous ne craignons quasiment aucuns clans de vampires ou de loup-garous, nous savons que nous pouvons nous méfier de ces "Volturis" !_

_De la belle saloperie, cette engeance, toujours prompte à s'attacher les êtres ayant des pouvoirs. Encore que plutôt que "s'attacher" on pourrait parler de vol, d'esclavage ! Qu'ils portent plainte pour diffamation, je n'ai pas peur d'eux._

_Mes nombreuses enquêtes (pour mes livres sur le fantastique), depuis trois ans, m'ont amenée à découvrir que les créatures fantastiques et magiques existent. Toutes ! Toutes celles de toutes les légendes du monde. Certaines ont été éradiquées par l'homme ou par d'autres créatures. Toutes les autres se cachent de l'homme, avec talent je dois bien l'avouer. Elles ont raison. Malgré sa faiblesse physique, l'humain est la créature la plus destructrice qui soit._

_Néanmoins, les humains ont souvent accès eux aussi à la magie. Je ne me lasse pas de découvrir la quantité d'entre eux qui ont l'a chance d'avoir des "pouvoirs". Des pouvoirs que les vampires et les loup-garous recherchent et veulent inclure dans leurs clans et meutes. Enfin, surtout ces Volturis que je déteste par dessus tout._

_Je ne m'explique pas cette haine que j'ai pour eux. Peut être parce qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de TANT d'humains et de créatures. Oh certes, ils existent des clans de vampires exclusivement consommateurs de sang humain mais ils ne font pas les ravages que font les italiens. Ceux-ci peuvent ravager un bus entier de touristes en quelques minutes. Même les loups-garous, alias enfants de la lune, ne sont jamais aussi destructeurs et violents qu'eux, c'est dire. Je le redis qu'ils portent plainte pour diffamation, je n'ai pas peur d'eux._

_Rien à faire mes clans de vampires préférés restent les végétariens. D'ailleurs, ce que j'aime chez eux c'est qu'ils ont les yeux d'une couleur similaire aux loups morphiques et aux enfants de la lune._

_Comment je sais cela ? Je vous l'ai dit des années d'expériences, trois ans, à suivre tous les clans, meutes et cies !_

_Je sais même que les sorcières, les elfes et oui, les anges existent. Pour une catholique devenue agnostique(yep comme mon ancêtre) c'était difficile à avaler. Du coup, ma fratrie et moi sommes redevenus TRES croyants. Un comble._

_Vous vous demandez peut être quel type de produits nous vendons ? N'est-ce pas ?_

_Nous avons la combinaison morphique pour loup ou pour toute autre créature morphique. C'est une combinaison qui ressemble à celles des nageurs. Elles existent en plusieurs modèles : simple, aspect jean-tshirt, aspect costumes pour celles aux manches longues et aux manches courtes. Cette combinaison a plusieurs options suivant le type de confort que souhaite le morphique soit la capacité de se rétracter ou celle de laisser passer les poils. Plus besoin de s'attacher le vêtement à la patte._

_Pour les vampires, nous avons trouvé le fond de teint idéal qui éteint le scintillement. Nous proposons plusieurs façons de l'appliquer : en tube, en spray, en cabine de brumisation. Nous proposons aussi plusieurs coloris qui permettent au vampire de retrouver sa couleur d'origine ou d'avoir l'air plus bronzé._

_Pour les loups-garous, alias enfant de la lune, nous avons des bracelets de métal qui bloque la mutation. Pour l'instant, ils sont tous sur le même modèle. Notre forgeron prévoit d'en faire des modèles plus féminins ou plus sobres._

_Enfin, pour les humains fréquentant assidûment les vampires et les loups-garous nous avons des bracelets et des colliers repoussoirs interdisant l'accès aux artères du cou et du poignet par des éléments naturels et allergènes pour les créatures agressives._

_Nous tenons à remercier Gyaltsen le léopard des neiges et Padraic un vampire végétarien d'avoir bien voulu participer à la conception de nos produits. Quant aux autres, nous leur devons l'anonymat pour leur protection._

_Si certaines créatures se sentent délaissées et aimerez que nous planchions sur leurs caractéristiques, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter email.  
><em>

_Je vous remercie, chers clients, d'avoir lu mon laïus jusqu'au bout. Quant aux potentiels nouveaux clients, bienvenue et n'hésitez pas à vous lancer._

_Info : un échantillon gratuit de fond de teint est proposé aux vampires._

_Signé Gormlaith Doyle, PDG de la Doyle Compagnie"_

- Elle est culottée cette humaine ! _S'esclaffa Emmett Cullen._

- Tu rigoles ? _Grogna sa compagne_.

- Faut avouer qu'elle a du courage et du culot cette gamine de mettre tout cela sur son site de vente! _Admit Esmée_

- Voyons Esmée, c'est de l'inconscience, pire de la provocation ! _Tempéra Carlisle_.

- Oui, faut voir comment elle asticote les Volturi ! Ils vont la massacrer ! _S'inquiéta Jasper._

- Pourtant, je ne vois rien de tel !_ Lui répondit Alice_.

- C'est une grande malade et ses frangins aussi ! _Grogna Jacob_. Elle dévoile TOUT sur nous !

- Moi, elle me plait ! _Gloussa Emmett_.

- EMMMETTTT ! _Hurlèrent tous les autres très désapprobateurs_.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

_Les alarmes étaient branchées, les nouvelles venaient d'être installées et fonctionnaient à merveille. Les armes et les protections étaient prêtes elles aussi._

_D'ailleurs, les triplés en avaient toujours sur eux et dans chaque pièce de leur immeuble._

_Car oui, leur entreprise étaient non seulement inscrite à Salem mais aussi domiciliée au même endroit. Ils avaient acheté un bâtiment industriel que leur fortune familiale avait permit. Ensuite, ils avaient crée un étage qui était devenu leur loft._

_Seulement pour parer à toutes agressions de la part des vampires ou garous solitaires ou des Volturis, ils avaient blindés murs et fenêtres. De plus, leur système d'évacuation de l'air était ultra-sécurisé._

_Au rez de chaussée, se trouvait les espaces de bureau, de fabrication, d'emballages et une petite boutique de vente pour ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas internet. A l'étage, leur habitation était divisée en plusieurs petits appartements car ils aimaient leur intimité._

_Chaque pièce bénéficiait d'un écran tactile donnant accès à tout le bâtiment. Ils avaient aussi prévu une panic-room. Même si Gormlaith jouait au cow-boy sans peur et sans reproche en provoquant les Volturis, elle s'inquiétait pour le reste de la fratrie._

_Pour l'heure, ils étaient dans leur salle de réunion à essayer de concevoir une paire de collant étanche pour les sirènes. En effet, certaines craignaient toujours de voir leurs jambes humaines se transformer en queue de poisson au cours d'une averse ou autre accident aqueux._

_Soudain, une alarme jaune se mit à sonner signifiant ainsi que le périmètre des 15 mètres était franchi. Puis ce fut au tour de l'alarme orange de sonner démontrant l'entrée dans le périmètre des 5 mètres. Seule l'entrée de la boutique avait une alarme verte ce qui démontrait que les "arrivants" ne venaient pas acheter. Enfin, l'alarme rouge comment à se faire entendre, et le point d'entrée était le rideau du hangar à matériel. Les caméras n'avaient pas été assez rapide pour filmer le déplacement des créatures, il faudrait penser à les remplacer par des modèles plus performants._

_Gormlaith, Hamish et Caoimhe s'armèrent, se protégèrent et avancèrent vers le rideau. Ils avaient mit en route leur canon-laser en route. Ils ouvrirent le rideau qui monta dans un bruit grinçant de métal._

_Ils virent des pieds élégamment chaussés, des jambes fines de femmes et des pantalons tout aussi élégants, puis des mains blanches. Enfin, le rideau laissa apparaître le torse et le visage marbré des vampires. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ils reniflaient légèrement l'odeur des trois humains. Deux d'entre-eux, un couple, souriaient légèrement. Les autres plus jeunes d'aspect paraissaient légèrement en colère, autant que peuvent le permettre les traits vampiriques._

_Les triplés poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas les Volturis ou d'ordinaires solitaires. C'étaient des yeux jaunes comme ils aimaient à les appeler._

_Gormlaith s'approcha d'eux et d'un mouvement du bras les invita à entrer._

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Famille Cullen.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil Gormlaith. _Répondit le patriarche des vampires._

- Oh, comment savez-vous que c'est moi ?

- Vous êtes le PDG, la gestionnaire de votre entreprise, j'ai pensé tout naturellement que vous étiez aussi la chef de votre famille.

_La jeune femme se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur inquiète qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle joue à la "petite chef" avec eux. Ils lui répondirent tout deux par un hochement de tête et un sourire fraternel. Ainsi, ils prenaient comme un fait les dires du vampire._

- Oui, je suis Gormlaith et le chef de famille. Donc, voici mon frère...

- Hamish. _Dit Carlisle en tendant sa mère au mâle de la famille._

_Le jeune homme s'avança, tout en regardant sa sœur et serra la main de l'aîné des vampires. Caoimhe s'approcha, elle aussi et fit de même._

- Bien, jeunes Doyle, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici ! _Demanda Carlisle_.

- En fait, oui et non ! _Rétorqua Gormlaith_. Je sais que "Fantastic Gadgets" ne peut que faire réagir les anciens vampires. Je sais que les Volturis ne l'accepteront pas. Mais... je ne sais pas trop quelle sera l'exacte réaction des Cullens, même si j'ai un petit doute.

- Lequel ? _Demanda Esmé_

- Ce que je connais de votre Famille, c'est qu'elle fait le nécessaire pour suivre la règle des Volturis qui est de garder secret votre existence. Par contre, vous ne supportez pas que ceux-ci s'arrogent le droit d'en abuser sous de prétextes fallacieux afin de récupérer des vampires "talentueux" et fragiles ou pour transformer des humains ayant des "pouvoirs".

- C'est bien vu ! _Dit Esmé_.

- Je connais votre respect de la vie humaine tant qu'il n'entre pas en conflit avec la survie de votre Famille et de vos propres amis humains ou loups Quileutes ! Je sais que vous essayez toujours d'empêcher la venue des Volturis sur votre territoire et préférez régler les sources "d'ennuis" avant cela.

- Vous comprendrez dès lors notre venue. _Intervint Carlisle._

- Je la comprends !

- Gormlaith ! _Dit Hamish_.

- Oui ?

- Nous savons que nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux. Si nous les invitions à venir dans la salle de réunion que nous puissions discuter longuement sans nous fatiguer ?

- Tu as raison, Hamish. Entrez, suivez-moi ! Caoimhe peux-tu fermer le rideau s'il te plait ?

_Gormlaith se dirigea vers la salle de réunion en tournant le dos aux Cullens. Ceux-ci furent émerveillés de découvrir que, comme leur Bella avant sa transformation, ces humains-là ne les craignaient pas outre mesure._

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui veulent s'amuser, vous trouverez ci-dessous le site des Doyle(il suffit de supprimer les espaces).<p>

H t t p : / / f a n t a s t i c g a d g e t s . e – m o n s i t e. c o m /


End file.
